Some elements assembled in surveillance video cameras are unable to operate reliably when the video cameras are exposed to low environmental temperatures, for example, integration chips are the kinds of elements. In general, heating devices are set in the video cameras. There are two conventional methods of controlling heating widely used in this field, one is by using a thermostat, and the other is by using system software. The principle of controlling heating by using a thermostat is described as follow. An automatic-resetting thermostat incorporates a disc shaped element made by a bimetallic strip. The bimetallic strip is deformed when being heated and causes a reverse jump to push a lever, which sharply breaks contacts, thus a circuit is cut off and a heater is turned off. The bimetallic strip restores deformation when the ambient temperature drops down, then the contacts are closed automatically, thus the circuit is cut on and the heater is turned on. This method can be easily achieved, but its temperature threshold is determined by the thermostat, which is not configurable. Moreover, the thermostat is poor in consistency and reliability. On the other side, a fan coupled with the heater is not controllable, staying in a normally open state. The method of using system software to control heating means getting temperature values of internal temperature sensors by the system software, and controlling opening or closing of the heating system according a certain strategy. This method can achieve the software configuration in the trigger temperature of heating. But once there are some errors occurred in the system software, the whole heating system will fall into confusion. In addition, an extremely low temperature will induce the system to start unsuccessfully or restart continually in the above two methods.